


Lets share a paopu

by Carolina1k



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Paopu Fruit, Sharing Paupu Fruit, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina1k/pseuds/Carolina1k
Summary: Everyone dreams of meeting their soulmate and sharing a paopu fruit, as the fruit grants the soulmate a new type of bond.





	1. Finding your soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't stay away from soulmate AUs. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like it!

Riku was sitting in his homeroom class. He was one of the first ones there, as it was the first day of school and Rikus first day of high school. He was there early so he could pick a good seat.As people started to slowly coming in and picking their seat, most avoided sitting next to him. Riku tends to give off an aura that keeps people away from him. His’ personality type took some getting used to, but once he was close with someone, he would do anything for them. As he waited for class to start he looked at his wrist where the name ‘Sora' was written, which indicated the name of his soulmate. He wondered if he would ever find his soulmate since most people didn't approach him and he has never met or heard of someone with that name. Few minutes before the late bell rings two people enter the classroom: a brunette with spiky gravity defying hair followed by a blond with a similar hair style. The brunette chose the empty spot next to Riku and the blond sat behind him.

“Hi I'm Sora.” The brunette introduced himself with a big grin. “And the guy behind me is my twin brother Roxas.” He introduced the blond, who just lifted his hand as to say hi.

“I'm Riku.” He introduced himself. To stunned to finally hear his soulmate’s name that he didn't automatically  push the person away.

Even though the two wanted to know if the other was there soulmate, they had to wait until lunch to even be able to talk to each other. Just because two people shared the same name didn't make them soulmates. The names still had to be in the same place and the two had to feel some kind of connection.

During lunch Riku chose to just sit in a corner and to wait until Sora would show up. Luckily Riku didn't have to wait to long as he noticed the spiky brunette enter the cafeteria. The brunette glanced around the caffeine looking for someone, when he spotted Riku and made his way towards him.

“Hey Riku!” He exclaimed with a big grin on his face as he set down across from Riku. Riku just nodded his head.  

“So I need to know what is the name of your soulmate. I know it usually not asked like this, but you're the first person I met with that name.” Sora said as fast as he could feeling a little awkward.

Riku smiled at Sora shaking his head. He was glad that Sora went straight to the point. Instead of saying anything, Riku thought it would be easier to show him. He pulled his arm from under the table and showed Sora the name and saying, “Honestly you're the first Sora I met.”

“Awesome! Mine is in the same spot.” Sora replied excitedly.

“What do we do now?” Riku asked unsure of himself.

“I'm not sure but getting to know each other sounds like a good start.” Sora said happily.

Riku was about to say something when a spike red hair came over saying, “Yo Riku!” behind him was Sora’s twin.

“Axel.” Riku said as an acknowledgment.

“You won't believe who I found today. My soulmate Roxy!” Axel said happily. Axel then eyed Sora, wondering who he is.

“Well this is Roxas’ twin brother Sora, who is also my soulmate.” Riku simply stated, after noticing noticing the look Axel was giving Sora. In response Sora said a quick hello to Axel.

“Hi Sora. The name is Axel. Got it memorized?”  Which Sora just nodded.

After the introductions the four teens set down together having small conversations as they eat their lunch. All four seem to get along with each other. At one point the twins started to whisper to each other and the only thing the other teens could pick up on was two names. That made the other two wonder who they were.

“Who is Cloud and Leon?” Axel finally asked out of curiosity.

“They are our guardians.” Roxas stated simply.

“We were trying to figure out how to tell them and introduced you two to them.” Sora added.

“Do you think they object to us?” Riku asked.

“I wouldn't say object…” Roxas started to say.

“They are just very protective of us.” Sora finished for his twin.

“Overprotective?” Axel asked wanting a better explanation.

“Leon and Cloud just have this air around them…” Sora started to explain.

“and people usually think that they don't like them which makes them unapproachable.”

“Do you think meeting them before a first date would be better.” Riku asked. The twins looked at each other, nodded, and answered together, “Yes!”

“How about we come over for dinner this week and we can have our first date next week?” Riku suggested.

“I'm cool with that, if you are Roxy.” Axel said looking at Roxas.

“I think that will be fine.” Sora said cheerfully and Roxas nodded.

After the serious conversation, the tees finished up their lunch and waited for the bell to go to there last few class.


	2. The guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twins talk to their guardians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it taking me so long to write this but here is Ch 2!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Sora and Roxas finished their first day of high school. They were both excited and nerves. They were excited because both of them found their soulmate finally, but they were nerves because they had to tell their guardians about it. They weren't really scared being forbidden from seeing their soulmate. It was more of them scaring their soulmate because both their guardians could be very intimidating. 

The two brothers walked home from school, being glad they avoided the crammed buses. When they arrive home they noticed no one was home yet. Since they didn't have homework the teens decided to watch T.V. 

About an hour later the teens heard a motorcycle pull into the driveway, signaling Clouds arrival. 

“I'm home!” Cloud yelled as he walked through the door.

“Hey Cloud!” The teens greeted at the same time. 

“How was first day of school?”

“It was fine.” Sora said happily.

“That's good. Why don't you go wash up and then help me with dinner.” Cloud said as he made his way to the kitchen. The teens nodded and quickly ran to do as they were told. 

“What's for dinner?” Roxas asked.

“Spaghetti and meatballs.” Cloud awensered.

The three finished the dinner pretty quickly and the twins were setting the table right when Squall arrive home.

“Hi Leon!” The twins greeted as they finished up setting the table. 

“Hey you two.”

“Welcome home Squall.” Cloud said as he greeted him with a kiss. The twins could be heard in the background fake gagging, which was ignored by the adults. 

After Squall washed up quickly the four set down at the table to eat. At the beginning the two adults talked about their day. Cloud had his own delivery service and Squall worked for the government.

“So you two how was your first day?” Squall asked

“It was the best day!” Sora exclaimed. 

“Really? That good?” Cloud asked curiously. 

“What Sora means by that is that we were finally able to find our soulmates.” Roxas explained. 

“And when are we going to meet these soulmates.” Squall asked with a raised eyebrow.

“They want to come over for dinner this week to meet you.” Roxas stated.

“That’s not a bad idea.” Cloud said. After thinking a little he continued, “I think Friday should work the best. What do you say Squall.” 

“As long as we meet them before they go on their first date, Friday seems to work the best.” Squall explained. 

“That’s why we wanted them to come over this week!” Sora exclaimed and accidentally throwing  some of the pasta on the floor.

“Sora.” Cloud warned him.

“Sorry.”

“What he means is that we wanted you guys to meet them first.” Roxas explained. 

After dinner the boys made their way upstairs to play some video games before bed. The two went into Roxas’ room and started playing the first two player game they picked up. The two played until Cloud told them they have to go to sleep.

* * *

 

 

 

The next day the boys got to school a bit early so that could meet up with the other two and talk about their plans. The two got to the school and noticed Riku and Axel waiting for them. 

“Hey guys!” Sora yelled excitedly and ran up to them.

“Hey someone's happy this morning.” Axel commented.

“So have you guys talked to your guardians about us?” Riku asked, getting straight to the point. 

“Yeah. They want you come to dinner on Friday.” Roxas informed them. 

“Anything we should know before Friday?” Riku asked. 

“Well Leon tends to look like he hates everyone but other than that there isn’t anything.” Sora informed. 

Riku nodded at the information and Axel just had a huge smirk on his face. Before the boys could do anything else the first bell ring, signifying that they should start heading to class. Roxas started to Axel in the direction of their class and Riku did the same thing with Sora. 


End file.
